


Ride on a Rocket...  Raccoon

by IncognitoPichu



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rocket has a huge dick, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoPichu/pseuds/IncognitoPichu
Summary: If there's one thing that raccoons are known for, it's... um...





	1. Ride on a Rocket...  Raccoon

Disclaimer: This story contains themes of homosexuality, and explicit descriptions of sexual acts between humans and anthropomorphic animals. If any of that offends you, I suggest you not read any further.

  
  


~~~~~~~

 

A Ride on a Rocket... Raccoon...

  
  


“ Ugh, this place is disgusting...”

Peter held his nose, doing his best to not wretch as he entered the building.

“ Don't be a pansy, Quill. My sense of smell is a lot better than yours, and you don't hear me griping.” Rocket strode in a few feet behind his companion, a huge gun slung over his shoulder as if it were nothing.

“ Of course you're not complaining, you  _ literally _ sleep in trash... Like every night.”

“ So, I'm not a neat-freak, big deal... As long as this place has booze, I'm fine.” Rocket shrugged off Peter's comment, more concerned with getting something to drink at the moment. He spotted an open seat, and quickly made his way to it, dropping the huge weapon on to the table with a loud “THUMP”

Almost immediately, they were approached by what they assumed was a server, mostly humanoid-looking, except for the red skin and three additional sets of eyes, “You can't bring a weapon like that in here!”

Rocket shot him an intimidating glare, and angled the gun slightly, so it pointed at him, “Well then, it looks like you have a choice to make. You can either try to make us take it out of here, or you can go get us some drinks! Just consider how important  _ not getting shot _ is to you.”

The server swallowed hard, and nodded his head as he took off towards the bar counter.

“ Seriously, Rocket?!” Peter spoke in a hushed tone, so as to not draw even more attention towards their direction. “You're a Guardian of the Galaxy, threatening waiters isn't particularly heroic.”

With a roll of his eyes, Rocket leaned back in his seat, “Relax, this thing would need an anulax battery to act as a power source, right now it's basically a big paperweight.”

Peter reached over and pushed the weapon off to the side, at least making it seem less threatening, no longer aimed in the direction of the other patrons. Rocket shrugged, “Whatever, Quill. The possibility of being vaporized always makes the service just  _ a little bit _ better.”

The duo had just finished a mission requested to them by the Nova Corps. They managed to infiltrate a hijacked ship, and hack into the vessel's overloading energy matrix to keep it from exploding, saving a few thousand lives in the process. Apparently, stopping a 300 gigaton explosion, approximately 0.4 seconds before it hit critical mass was a little bit of a stressful experience, and this place just happened to be the closest place that the two could get a drink afterwards.

It wasn't long before they were able to wind down to a decent degree, the conversation become a bit more normal, “You know, we finished that job quicker than expected, we  _ probably  _ should head over to the Krylorian system to see if the others need help.”

“ Pfft! No way!” Rocket took a sip of his drink after the dismissive exclamation, “We just saved like  _ A MILLION _ lives, all they have to do is protect some royal jerk from a supposed assassination attempt.”

Peter brought up his hands to a defensive position, “Hey, my bad! I just figured that you'd probably want to reunite with Groot.”

“ Tch, yeah right... More like  _ you _ want to reunite with Gamora.”

Though used to Rocket's less-than-subtle demeanor, Peter was still caught a little off-guard by the comment, “What? Gamora and I... We're not... I don't...”

Taking advantage of the human's stammering, Rocket continued pressing the subject, “Everyone sees it, Quill! If you would ever grow a pair, you might be able to do something about it.”

“ That's not our relationship, Rocket.”

The raccoon looked away and scoffed, “Tch... You should be happy that you can actually  _ have _ relationships, don't waste it.”

Taken aback at his friend's unexpectedly profound words, he considered the words for a moment, “Wow, Rocket... That— That was surprisingly deep.”

“ Sh-Shut Up!” Rocket's embarrassment was very apparent, blush almost visible through his coarse fur, “I'm just saying... Be happy you're not some genetically-altered creature that can't even get someone to look in his direction.”

Peter kept his eyes on Rocket, the expression on his face fading towards depression, “Rocket, plenty of girls look at you.”

“ Heh, right... The last female that even spoke to me was Mantis, and she thought I was a goddamned puppy for 3 months!” He slammed his drink down on the table, forceful enough that Peter was actually a little surprised that the glass didn't break. “It doesn't matter any though, when they engineered my brain, I'm pretty sure they took that part out anyway. I don't think I'm even  _ capable _ of having a relationship.”

“ Oh come on, you know that's not true, maybe just be a little bit less... threatening to people... I know I've though about us being—Err... Uh...” Peter caught himself in time to cut himself off before finishing the sentence, but Rocket's eyebrows were already raised.

“ What was that, Quill?”

He shrugged, as if he hadn't even said anything, “Oh, nothing... I think I, uh... coughed...”

Rocket looked up at him with an evil smirk, “Don't even try to pretend you didn't say it,  _ Star Bag _ , or I'll reroute the ship's plumbing so that everything that Drax flushes comes out of  _ your _ shower!”

“ Ugh... Fine! I've thought about it before! You're... You're hot, alright! I'd probably even have tried something with you, if...”

Peter paused mid-sentence, and the two stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, Rocket's grim unflinching as he waited for Peter's words.

“ ...if... you were... y'know, a little bigger...”

I look of confusion grew across Rocket's maw, “Uhh...  _ bigger? _ ”

“ Yeah, you know... You're like three feet tall. I'd probably... hurt you, or something.”

“ HA!” Rocket let out a quick burst of laughter, “Quill, I bet I'm a LOT bigger than you.”

“ Heh... Right, Rocket...”

Rocket narrowed his eyes, clearly a little annoyed by his friend's clearly skeptical response, “I'm serious, I'm pretty sure that I'm easily  _ twice _ your size, maybe even three times!

With a dismissive nod, Peter once again answered sarcastically. “Yeah... I bet you're massive...”

Peter almost jumped back in surprise at Rocket's next action. The raccoon hopped up on the table, grabbed the faulty weapon that Peter had moved aside earlier, and hefted it over his shoulder. “On the ship, Quill. NOW! Got something to show ya!”

With that, he hopped down to the floor and made his way to the door.

A little taken aback at the sudden outburst, Peter scanned the room, seeing that a good deal of the bar's patrons had indeed turned their attention in his direction, following Rocket's less-than-subtle actions.

With an awkward smile and wave to the onlookers, Peter slid out of the booth, and also exited the building.

  
  


~~~~~~

  
  


“ Rocket! It's fine! I believe you!” Peter's words were largely unconvincing, clearly just trying to get the raccoon to relent at whatever his plan to convince him was.

“ You don't sound too sure about that, Quill.”

“ Yeah, well, maybe it's because you're a tiny raccoon, and they don't usually tend to have huge dicks...”

Sporting an annoyed expression, Quill sat on the edge of his bed. He wasn't quite sure what Rocket planned to do.

_ Probably some stupid prank... He can't possibly have believed that I was going to fall for that... _

“ Alright, what do you have to say NOW,  _ Star Jerk _ ?”

Peter glanced towards the door, and his mind didn't even fully compute what he was seeing at first. His gaze drifted downwards almost immediately, and his jaw slowly dropped. As Rocket entered the room, he was completely devoid of any clothes, and there was no doubt... Hanging between his legs was the biggest dick that Peter had ever seen, still soft, and it had to be double-digits in length. With each step, it bounced heavily against his knee, hell...  _ lower _ than his knee, even.

“ What!?! N-No way! That...That... That CANNOT be real! No way I'm believing that!”

“ Believe it! I guess whoever the scientist was that bio-engineered  _ this part _ of me had something very  _ specific _ in mind for me, heh heh...”

Peter shook his head, “Oh... ahaha... Y-You almost got me, Rocket! That's a really realistic looking prosthetic! How do you even have it attached?”

With a sigh, Rocket began to approach the human sitting on the bed. “You know, this is getting a little old, Quill...” With a hop, he jumped up onto the bed, standing upright next to Peter, who still hadn't looked away from Rocket's heavy-looking organ. “Why don't you find out, up close?”

Peter didn't need additional motivation, he was already leaning in, closely inspecting the pink flesh. It was rather humanoid-shaped, very long, and very thick, and what's more... he didn't see any evidence that it was fake...

“ A-Alright then... If it's real, then you'll have no problem getting it hard, right...?”

Rocket smirked down at him, “Well, if you get me hard, then you better be ready to  _ take responsibility _ for it.”

It took a moment to force the doubts out of his mind.

_ He's just trying to get me blink! He doesn't think I'll call his bluff! _

Moving his hand slowly, he gripped the shaft, hoping to feel that the material was clearly rubber or silicone, “Oh... It's uh... warm...” He swallowed hard, beginning to consider that maybe he had made a big mistake...

Just as Rocket had said, the shaft did indeed start growing stiff, and much to Peter's chagrin, what was already the largest penis he had ever seen was getting even larger. Peter actually had to lean back as the large head continued to lurch forward, threatening to collide with his face. He couldn't deny it any longer, this  _ actually was _ Rocket's cock.

“ R-Rocket... wha... how the fuck...?”

“ Heh... Each of my outfits is fitted with a compactive concealer harness, it uses low-level zero-point energy to keep it hidden, and not constantly bulge out.”

Peter barely even heard the explanation, he was having enough trouble comprehending the fist-sized cockhead that continued to encroach upon his personal space.

“ The smaller creature's grin only widened, “Finally getting the idea, Quill?” He turned his gaze toward Peter's lower half, spotting the sudden formation of a tent at the front of Peter's pants. “And, it looks like you're even enjoying the view!” With a quick movement, Rocket snatched the waist of Peter's trousers, and pulled them down, exposing the human's clearly outmatched equipment.

“ HEY! ROCKET, DON'T!”

“ PPPPFFFFFFTT! HAHAHAHA! And you had the nerve to try judge  _ MY _ size!? HAHAHAHA!”

Peter was aware that he wasn't particularly  _ small _ . At about 5 inches, he was content with his own dimensions, but he couldn't even argue, Rocket was on an entirely different level, absolutely dwarfing him in both length and thickness. He couldn't hide the heavy blush that overcame his face while Rocket continued to laugh.

Rocket's cock stretched and extended further and further. Just in an effort to avoid getting jabbed in the face by it, Peter had to lean back so far, he was basically laying on his back on the bed.

Rocket took notice of the human's vulnerable position.

“ Heheh...” With an evil chuckle, he stepped over Peter's torso, massive organ still in place, bobbing heavily, pointing directly in between the man's eyes.

“ Whoa! R-Rocket!” The warm firm flesh nudged against his cheek as it finished its expansion. Rocket not even able to wrap his own paw around his organ, as he was barely able to aim it, slowly guiding it towards the pink lips that hung slightly open.

“ I told you Quill! You better be ready to take responsibility! Now open up for thirteen inches of dick!”

With a slight hip thrust, the oversized cock pressed roughly against Peter's mouth, demanding entry into the wet cavern. It took only a moment for Peter to consider the situation, before reluctantly parting his lips just slightly.

Rocket saw the opportunity and took it.

With another deceptively strong thrust, the plum-sized head of his penis breached the threshold of Peter's barely open lips, forcing its way in as far as he could manage, which happened to be not very far.

Peter's jaws were stretched to their limit, his mouth open as wide as possible, just trying to accept the head of the monstrously thick member. Almost immediately feeling resistance as he attempted to drive further inward.

“ Shit, Quill! You're not even close to taking me halfway! You better open wider than that! You know that you want this cock, Star _ whore _ !”

Small raccoon paws reached forward and gripped Peter's head, and almost immediately, he could feel the smaller creature getting into a rhythm. Even with the limited distance that Rocket could proceed into that warm cavern, his gyrations were steady, and very clearly being enjoyed.

“ Fuck Quill... I've known creatures  _ half  _ your body size that could take me a lot deeper than you can, so... OPEN! FUCKING! WIDER!”

Rocket put all of his strength into his next thrust. Each paw gripping a tuft of Peter's hair, as he jammed as roughly as he could into that not-quite-accepting tunnel. Before the human could even react, the thick head popped roughly into his throat, packed so tightly that he couldn't even gag around the flesh.

“ MMMPPHHH!”

“ Fuck Quill! It's like your mouth was  _ made  _ for this! You're gonna set me off—nngh... q-quick...”

Rocket didn't even have to thrust after that, the constricting and pulsing of his captain's throat around his tool was enough to push him closer and closer to the edge.

With Peter's hands running all over those furred testicles and the majority of the cock that was not able to fit in his mouth, he could feel the pulses racing through the shaft and those heavy balls churning, and though he would never admit it to the raccoon that was currently fucking his face, he was finding the entire situation fucking  _ hot _ . He had never been so utterly dominated before, and he found himself unexpectedly hard as a rock because of it.

Peter felt Rocket tense up, and glanced upwards to see him throw his head back in pleasure. It was pretty clear what was coming next, but there was no way for him to have been prepared. The first spurt of hot cum blasted directly down his throat, but it was more than the human had expected,  _ MUCH _ more.

Just the first blast of the thick seed felt as if it was enough to dwarf any load that Peter had ever blown. The revelation hit him just as the long-lasting surge finally began to slow.

_ Shit, that was just the first blast?! I'm not going to be able to take another of those! _

However, before he even had a chance to worry, the tip pulled out of his throat with a “POP” and as the entirety of it slid out of his mouth, he inhaled sharply, filled with relief at the prospect of breathing once again.

“ _ This _ is for that 'tiny raccoon' crack, Quill!”

Peter glanced upwards, that drunken pleasured expression still plastered Rocket's face, but his mouth curled into an almost  _ evil _ smile as he stared back at the human below him, and before Peter could even form a thought, he felt a warm stinging on his face, and his vision was largely obscured with white.

“ AGH! ROCKET!”

The second shot seemed to be even more copious than the first. Almost instantly, Peter wasn't even recognizable, his face hidden beneath a thick layer of raccoon cum, with even more continuing to plaster the man's face, mouth, and anything else that Rocket decided to aim at.

Over the next 60 seconds, six  _ very  _ substantial jets of seed left Peter laying in a several inch deep puddle of the substance.

** HACK COUGH COUGH **

“ What the hell, Rocket!? You trying to drown m—” He stopped his sentence just short, as the raccoon knelt down right by his face, holding the softening, but still massive cock in a paw, he smirked at the human, and lightly dropped the heavy organ right onto his sperm soaked face, letting it land with a soft  _ splat _ .

“ Don't even pretend you didn't like that, Quill. Because  _ this little guy  _ says otherwise.” Rocket took a step back, and placed his left foot, which had somehow avoided the deluge of cum, onto the human's erection. Applying light pressure, he kneaded the sensitive flesh, coaxing a moan from Peter, who was very clearly not expecting it.

“ AH—OHHH... fuck... R-Rocket...”

Even as angry as Peter was, the pressure on his, thus far, neglected arousal was not something that he could just ignore, he almost immediately being grinding his hips upward into Rocket's foot.

After only around a minute of Rocket's work, Peter's eyes were closed and fists were clenched, he was already feeling himself getting close. Either the raccoon was just very talented at what he was doing, or Peter was just  _ that  _ close, just from Rocket's face-fucking.

“ Heh, you really like that don't you?” Rocket pressed down just a tad harder, simply enjoying watching the larger male squirm so much under his touch. He felt the penis quiver a bit against his paw pad, a sure sign that Peter was just about at his breaking point, spurring Rocket to pause his actions, and slowly lift his foot up and off of the needy organ.

“ Huh?! Wh-Wha!?!” Peter had barely even been aware that he was enjoying it as much as he was, but the sudden lack of something grind against definitely caught his attention, “Why did you st—op...?”

Peter's eyes opened and he was barely able to finish his thought as he watched Rocket bring his other leg up, revealing that unlike his left, his right footpaw did  _ not _ avoid the ridiculous amount of raccoon seed that had just been discharged.

Rocket pressed the pad of his paw lightly against the human's lips, letting the white fluid slowly ooze onto Peter's face.

“ I guess I can let you finish... If you  _ clean up _ first.”

It was pretty clear what Rocket was requesting, and Peter was too far gone to even consider not going through with it. He immediately opened his mouth, and extended his tongue over the bottom of the paw, obediently lapping up the seed as it dripped down, swallowing as much of the seed as he could despite already having consumed more of the viscous liquid than he thought he was even capable of, he was more just concerned with following Rocket's orders so he could finally find his own release.

“ Heh, just like that Quill, get used to the taste, because you'll be getting a lot of it!”

Peter turned an annoyed glare up into the raccoon's eyes, but didn't waver from his task. Before long, his tongue progressed to the sides of the small foot, and then quickly towards the toes, taking special care to avoid scratching his tongue on the sharp claws.

With a final lash of his tongue over the smaller male's footpaw, Peter tilted his head back slightly, and spat the words out, “There! Good enough!?”

With a smirk, Rocket glanced down at his newly tongue-bathed extremity, “Heheh... Not bad. I guess you deserve a treat.” Rocket ended the sentence by mashing his foot back down against Peter's hard length, probably harder than he meant to.

“ Ah!!” Peter yelped out, being instantly brought back to the edge by Rocket's effort. All it took was a few rigorous rubs against the larger man's instinctive grinding, and a rather intense shiver ran through the human's body, so perceptible that it was clearly visible to the raccoon, who couldn't help but chuckle.

Two streaks of the man's cum squirted onto his belly, but that fact was not particularly discernible. Peter's midsection was already blanketed by Rocket's much, much,  _ much  _ more sizable load, I was as if Peter was simply adding another few drops of fluid into an existing ocean.

Orgasmed already, Quill? Hah! I knew you'd be a quick shot! What was that even supposed to be? If you want to see what a  _ real _ orgasm looks like, just take a look all around you!” With that comment, Rocket turned, and lazily hopped off of the bed, letting his still softening member bounce against his knees, just as it did when he first walked in. He strode back towards the door, snatching a shirt off of the dresser as he passed by it. Much to Peter's chagrin, he then proceeded to use it to wipe off his saliva and cum-slicked length.

“ Hey! Dammit Rocket! That's my favorite shirt!”

Rocket didn't even turn to acknowledge the complaint. With a clear degree of snugness, he waved as he exited the room, “Enjoy sleeping in a pool of my cum tonight! Haha!”

Peter considered the comment for a moment before glancing around himself. He found himself momentarily speechless at the state of his surroundings. It was as Rocket said, the bed was absolutely soaked, and he himself was literally dripping with the thick liquid. He then turned back towards the doorway where Rocket had just been, and narrowed his eyes and spoke silently to himself.

“ Oh... You better not think this is over you fucking trash panda...”

  
  


~~~~~~

  
  


The night didn't go well... Peter was too exhausted to try and do anything with his bed after his little  _ interaction _ with Rocket, and since it was still just the two of them on the ship, he just conceded, and, following a quick shower, slept in Drax's bed... Which turned out to not be the most comfortable place to sleep...

Peter ended up just staring at the ceiling for most of the night, giving him more than ample time to come up with a way to get back at his teammate.

He got to the bridge early, just waiting for the other male to make hie appearance, focused on nothing else except his plan for retaliation.

“ Hey, Quill! Good to see you didn't drown overnight! HAHA!” The familiar voice could be heard before he entered the room. Peter's eyes shot towards the entrance to see the raccoon stretching out as he entered the room. He looked as if he was completely refreshed. Apparently, he didn't have the same issues sleeping that Peter did. He walked in wearing a standard jumpsuit that he usually donned, and just as normal, there was no visible bulge or anything at all to indicate the ridiculous 13 inch demon that was being concealed.

Just thinking of that gargantuan thing, Peter actually found his mind drifting back to thoughts of last night, needing to force the images out of his mind and focus on his task at hand.

Rocket glanced around, “Hey, uh... You seen that thermonuclear carbonic de-ionizer?”

“ Huh?” Peter stared blankly at the raccoon, clearly having no clue what he was asking for.

“ That big broken gun I had yesterday!”

“ Oh!” Peter smirked slyly, and very noticeably turned his gaze towards some shelves in the back of the area, “Absolutely no idea...”

Following the human's eyes, Rocket turned around to see the weapon that he was searching for set on the highest shelf, “Really, Quill? You're getting back at me by putting my shit on high shelves? Yeah, that  _ totally _ makes us even, after I used your throat as a fleshlight!”

With a chuckle, Rocket strode back to the shelves, grabbing a chair on the way to use as a step stool. Peter watched closely, slowly moving into position as he watched his teammate climb onto the chair. Watching intently, he slid a small remote from his pocket, and just as the raccoon reached the peak of his reach, he clicked a button.

“ Huh... What...?”

Rocket immediately felt a strange effect, not painful or anything, just... odd... Almost as if he was...  _ lighter _ ? It wasn't for a few more seconds, that it became clear that something was amiss, and Rocket literally was lifted into mid-air.

“ AHH!”

** BAM **

Rocket slammed against the ceiling, back-first, so he was facing straight down, and found himself unable to move.

“ Uggh! What the fuck?!? Quill! What the hell is this!?!”

Quill strode up chuckling slightly as he held the remote. He had a large grin on his face as he spoke, “Heh, well... It's entirely possible that  _ someone _ put an industrial strength magnet in the ceiling...”

“ What....?”

Peter kept approaching until he stood directly under where the raccoon was suspended.

“ Well, you mentioned the zero-point harnesses that you have built in to all of your clothes. Which means that you have to have some kind of conductive wire in them, right? All  _ someone _ would have to do is get a magnet powerful enough, and...”

Rocket was fuming, paws curled into fists as he struggled to free himself, but that magnet was clearly not letting him loose any time soon.

“ I swear Quill! As soon as I get down from this!”

“ Oh! One more thing...” Peter interrupted his teammate, “The magnet is  _ reeeeeeally _ powerful, so, don't be surprised if it causes your harness to malfunction a little.”

“ W-What? malfunct—” Not a second later, a bulge started to form in Rocket's clothes, a very phallic-shaped lump could clearly be seen through the nearly skin-tight attire, accompanied by two tennis ball-sized lumps, that looked to be packed WAY too snugly inside the too-tight uniform.

“ AH FUCK!”

“ Ooh, that looks real uncomfortable, Rocket... Maybe you should invest in looser clothes.” With that final comment, Peter laughed again and walked casually out of the room.

“ SHIT! OW MY FUCKING NUTS! QUILL! DAMMIT! GET BACK HERE!”

  
  


~~~~~~

  
  


Peter was rather proud of himself. His retaliation towards Rocket went off just as he had planned, maybe even a bit better than expected. So good in-fact, that he had nearly forgotten about his other engagement for the day, namely the debriefing with the Nova Corps. Since yesterday's mission had been requested by Nova, the follow-up was customary.

Peter stood at the console as the large screen flicked on, a male humanoid looking face that he had not seen before appeared on the screen.

“ Greetings, Star Load. My name is Arnha Taene of the Nova Corps, I have been designated to perform the debriefing of the mission number 23771—”

Peter held up a hand, hoping to cut off the unfamiliar corpsman before he got much further, “Yeah, yeah... First off, it's Star- **_Lord_ ** . Secondly, I'm not a big fan of these, so you think we can do kind of an  _ express _ debriefing here?”

Before any response was made, the screen flickered a few times, before cutting off completely.

“ Hello? Mr. Load? I seem to have lost visual.”

The Nova corpsman's voice continued to come through the speakers, but the screen in front of Peter was completely blank.

“ Err, yeah, I can't see you either.” Peter tapped a few buttons on the console, hoping to restore the picture, but after about 30 seconds, he pulled his hands away, “You know what, it's fine. We don't need video just to discuss the mission.”

“ I suppose you're right. I'll proceed then. This is for mission number 2377174, my commanding officer contacted you, regarding...”

** CLICK CLICK **

The voice on the speakers did not stop, but Peter's attention was instantly drawn elsewhere. Accompanying the sudden clicks, Peter also felt a cool tap on his wrists. Immediately glancing down, he gasped in shock as he saw that been handcuffed to the console.

“ Shit... Rocket got loose...”

He spoke in a low tone, keeping his volume low enough so that the corpsman on the other end of the call wouldn't hear. He glanced around, hoping to come up with a quick solution while the voice coming from the speaker continued to drone on, though it seemed futile. With his wrists locked down, he couldn't even move his hand far enough to hit the “End Call” button.

“ Heh... Do your best to stay quiet, Quill.” The voice was out of nowhere, barely a whisper, and directly adjacent to his ear. He could almost  _ hear  _ the evil smirk on the raccoon's maw.

_ Fuck, how does he move around so silently like that?! _

“ Mr. Load? Is that correct?”

Peter's focus snapped back like a rubber band, turning back to the voice coming from the speaker, “Huh? I-uh... Sorry, can you repeat that?”

“ I'm just confirming no civilian casualties or complications?”

“ Oh, uh... Corre—AHH!” Peter was unable to contain himself, as his pants were lowered, and he immediately felt a small warm tongue pressed against his ass. He took a moment to curse inwardly at the raccoon behind him, and somehow found a way to to eke out a coherent response, “C-Correct p-p-please continue...”

“ Yes, well under article 16B, of the Nova Corps guidelines states that...”

With the corpsman on the line back to droning on, Peter whipped his head back, catching a glimpse of his attacker, “Rocket! Uncuff me, You fucking ass!”

Rocket pulled his mouth away from Peter's behind and smirked, making sure he was within the man's field-of-vision. “' _ Fucking ass' _ you say? That's a great idea, Quill! Heheh...”

A pang of terror shot through Peter upon feeling a firm, warm, object pressing against his newly exposed ass-cheek. “ROCKET! YOU CAN'T! ARE YOU INSANE!?!” His voice was that same hushed shout that he had used a moment ago, probably slightly louder than he had meant for it to be, thankfully the guy on the other end of the call simply continued his spiel.

“ Heh, relax Quill. I want to humiliate you, not kill you.” Rocket held up a small bottle that looked to be filled with a bright pink, almost glowing liquid. The smaller male leaned in and whispered even softer than they had been.

“ The people from planet Xarxias call this the  _ Nectar of Infinite Divinity. _ They say it's the best lubricant in the universe, just this little bottle is worth about  **ten times** the price of the ship... Well,  _ if _ I had actually paid for it, I mean...”

With that evil smirk growing even wider, Rocket popped the cap off of the bottle, and stuck a finger in, and just as his heart was racing, waiting for the raccoon's next move...

“ Mr. Load? Are we still connected?”

Peter turned back to the speaker once again, “Ah! Y-Yes! I'm sorry, my connection is uhh... a little unstable!”

“ I just need your account of the complication, sir.”

Peter was obviously in no state to be trying to describe anything, but Rocket was not really giving him a choice in the matter, “Oh, well... It was a um... Staryx cruiser ship that had been commandeered, and it—AH! F-fucking freezing cold!”

Rocket chuckled inwardly at Peter's surprised yelp, after inserting his finger covered in the apparently ice cold substance into Peter's less-than-receptive entrance, he began wiggling the digit around, smearing the substance inside that tight passage, as the human struggled to maintain any degree of control.

“ ' _ Cold _ ' Mr. Load?”

“ Uh, Y-Yes! The hijackers diverted all of the ship's energy, to try and overload the  _ -ungh!- _ energy matrix, that um... includes the  _ -ah!- _ ship's heating system energy... So, it was umm... cold...”

With the raccoon's finger still exploring his insides, Peter's speech was noticeably broken by moans and grunts. With one final pull, Rocket popped his digit out of Peter's ass, and lined himself up as Peter continued to struggle through his speech.

“ My, err...  _ companion _ and I incapacitated the hijackers, and proceeded to sto— _ FUUU! S-SO AHH! B-BIG _ —explosion! We stopped the big explosion.... We had to— _ SHIT! T-TOO DEEP! _ \--Deep... we, uh... delved deep into the matrix's - _ unngh _ \- programming to stop it from... o-overloading...”

Peter went silent after that, not trusting himself to be able to hold back any further. Thankfully, that seemed to be enough for the corpsman on the other end of the call, “Alright, I think that's all I need. Thank you Mr. Load, we'll contact you if we have anything to follow up with.”

Peter nodded. Even though there was no visual contact, he still didn't want to risk speaking, and blurting out something even more suggestive than he already had.

A few moments later, the telltale  _ click _ was heard from the speaker, indicating that the connection had been broken, and the call had ended, and immediately after, the two did not hesitate to speak their minds.

“ AH! FUCK! ROCKET! I-I CAN'T—”

“ Heh, you love it, Quill! You LOVE being a little  _ Star Slut  _ for me, don't you? I'm only halfway into you, and it's already driving you crazy!”

Peter couldn't even argue. He didn't know what was in that lube that Rocket had used, but almost 8 massively thick inches of Rocket's cock were simply gliding in and out of his tight passage. It was honestly confusing to the man, he was being stretched far beyond what he even thought was possible, but he was feeling no pain at all, all he was feeling was the pure intensity, and he  _ needed _ more of it.

“ Unngh... R-Rocket, d-don't stop...”

“ HAH! You say that like I was planning on it! I ain't stopping until I'm done! And even then, I might keep you like this until the others get back! Unlimited access to this little bitch hole of yours, hearing you moan and beg for my dick! Sounds like a good plan!”

Peter was in no way able to see what Rocket was doing to him, how much he was being desecrated by that giant organ, but he could definitely  _ feel _ it. Rocket slid in again, and again, feeding a slight bit more of himself into that hungry hole with each thrust.

“ You should hear yourself, Quill! Panting and moaning like the slut that you are! I think you're loving this even more than I am! Bet you cum before I do!”

If if Peter was in any state to argue with Rocket, he wouldn't have responded, he actually  _ was _ getting close. Drips of pre leaked from his completely untouched erection, he was quickly moving towards climax just from the sensations of Rocket's cock rearranging his insides, and surprisingly, the verbal abuse that the raccoon was hurling at him seemed to be helping him along as well.

“ Fuck, that's right! Lift that ass! Fuckin...take...it...ALL!”

“ AAHHNNNGH!” Peter kept his teeth clenched even through the pleasure scream, as he endured the full force of Rocket's invasion. Sharp furred paws gripped him tightly, threatening to break his skin, tennis ball-sized testicles weighed heavily against his ass, every part of the situation was driving Peter crazy.

“ Yeah... You fuckin' cocksleeve... How's it feel...?” Rocket held still, fully sheathed in the human's ass, his speech slightly broken from his heavy breathing. “I guess it's all you're good for anyway, Star  _ Bitch...  _ With that tiny thing between your legs... all you're good for is being a fuckin' cum dumpster!”

Peter was right on the edge. He had never been dominated so much, neither physically, or verbally, he knew Rocket's next thrust would set him off, but oddly Rocket remained still, taking his time, just idling in the deepest recesses of his body, yet continuing his verbal assault.

“ How does that feel? I bet you'll be BEGGING for this cock all the time from now on, heh...” With that, Rocket leaned in as close as he could, and spoke in the most smug tone he could imagine, “In-fact... Let's hear it...”

“ Huh... Hear it...?” Peter was genuinely confused for a moment, and a giant evil grin spread across Rocket's face as he repeated the request.

“ Beg for it, bitch.”

Rocket spoke flatly, and Peter froze. His brain was screaming at him to at least hold on to whatever dignity he had left, but every other fiber of his being was urging him to do whatever the smaller male wanted, as long as it meant orgasm.

“ Tell me how much you want it, Quill! How much you want to be my little slut! If you want to feel this cock ripping through you again, then you better let me know how much you love me filling up your bitch ass!”

Peter resisted as well as he could, but he was already too close to his breaking point, he even instinctively tried reaching towards his own length to finish himself, despite being well aware off the cuffs impeding his movement, the first moment that he was able to speak, he squeaked the words out.

“ P-Please, fuck me...”

“ Huh? What was that, Quill? I know you can speak louder than that, at least until I shove my cock down your throat again!”

Peter shut his eyes hard, he knew what Rocket wanted to hear, “Rocket! I need you to fuck me! Please! Tear my ass apart with that monster! I  **NEED** to be your personal fucktoy!”

There was a moment of silence, as Rocket simply basked in Peter's concession, “Well, that's what's gonna happen then!”

As he spoke, he slowly drew his hips back, pulling almost entirely out of the man. At least a foot of pre-cum slicked flesh drew free, and then in an instant...

** WHAM **

“ OHHHH! G-G-GOD!”

Rocket drove forward with a force that should not have been possible with his small body, spearing the full length of his oversized dick back into its new home, thus pushing Peter of the edge.

Rocket smirked at the strings of cum squirted out, staining the console and floor beneath where Peter stood.

“ Heh, told you you'd cum before me. I knew you were a cumslut the first time I saw you! I just had to make you my  _ personal _ cumslut!”

Peter couldn't even hear Rocket's words anymore, the pleasure for his orgasm was too much, his body trembled with pleasure, and his already tight passage contracted even more, and with the increased pressure against his member, he felt himself nearing his apex as well.

“ Ah! You better be ready for this Quill! You're gonna be a cum-filled balloon here in a second!”

Without even a second's delay, Rocket pulled out and jabbed back forward again and again, picking up more speed than he had mustered through the entire endeavor, each individual thrust becoming just as powerful as the one that took Peter to his climax.

“ Ohhh, f-fuck... Rocket... It feels... soooo gooooooood....”

“ DAMN RIGHT IT DOES BITCH! YOUR ASS BELONGS TO ME NOW! YOU'RE MY SLUT TO USE HOWEVER I WANT!”

As his words became more intense, so did his thrusts, Rocket rammed forward, punctuating his declaration just as his orgasm hit, and he let loose inside of Peter.

Unlike his own orgasm, Quill felt as if a geyser were going off inside of him. With each pulse of Rocket's cock, it felt like a torrent was unleashed, it was only a few seconds before the rush of fluid became too much, and began leaking out, despite the monstrous penis plugging up the hole.

Peter moaned again at the warm feeling suddenly flooding his insides, and streaking down the back the back of his legs. His mind immediately thought back to the orgasm that the raccoon had plastered him with less than 24 hours ago. At the thought of a load that size all being deposited inside of him, he trembled, and actually felt his cock perk back up a little, despite having just cum moments ago.

Rocket's ejaculation lasted far longer than the human's. It was upwards of 45 seconds before it tapered off. Thankfully for Peter, Rocket had began to relax a little, and a good deal of the raccoon's discharge had escaped around erection. As a result, both males were drenched from the waist down, and a puddle of warm white liquid surrounded where Peter stood.

Rocket leaned most of his weight against the human's back, who somehow remained standing through the entire ordeal. As he finally began to soften, he slowly removed himself from the newly loosened tunnel. Surprisingly, Peter was the first one to recover enough to speak.

“ So, Rocket... My bed's still kind of... soaked... I was thinking I could bunk with you for a bit...?

Rocket smirked at the unexpected request “Heh, sure. It'll be nice having something to keep my dick warm through the night... but I'm warning you, prank me again, Quill... and I'll fuck you so hard that cum will come out of your mouth...”

Peter smiled, “Can we... just skip straight to that...?”

 


	2. You Can't Spell Peter Without "Pet"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping a pet is a lot of responsibility, can you handle it, Rocket?

Disclaimer: This story contains themes of homosexuality, and explicit descriptions of sexual acts between humans and anthropomorphic animals. If any of that offends you, I suggest you not read any further.

  


You Can’t Spell “Peter” Without “Pet”  
  
( Ride on a Rocket Raccoon: Part 2 )

~~~~~~

 

“Quill!”

…

“QUILL! GET YOUR FUCKIN' ASS OUT HERE! I GOT A GALLON OF CUM TO UNLOAD DOWN YOUR THROAT!”

Rocket stormed through the ship's halls, calling Peter's name. With the rest of the crew still gone, he didn't bother being subtle about what he wanted. It had been a few days since he had revealed his _BIG_ secret to his captain, and subsequently introduced that secret into Peter's insides. In the few days since then, the raccoon's supposed captain had been reduced to little more than the raccoon's personal fuck toy.

“QUILL! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, I'M GONNA FUCK YOU SO HARD YOU WON'T WALK FOR A MONTH!”

He listened for a moment, expecting the human to step out from wherever he was, but the silence remained.

“Shit... Where is that fuckin' cumslut...?”

The raccoon progressed down the hall, approaching Peter's room, checking the last place that he could think of that the human might be.

“Quill!” Rocket slid the door open and poked his head into the room, glancing around, “Damn... At this rate, I'm gonna have to get _myself_ off...”

Rocket paused, thinking for a moment about his own words, before actually considering the option, “Actually... That's not a bad idea... I'm a hell-of-a-lot better at it than he is anyway...”

Actually starting to look forward to the idea, Rocket slowly moved into the human's room, peeling his standard orange jumpsuit off as he did. As he reached the bed, the fabric slid off of his legs, leaving the small creature completely bare.

“Heh... Haven't done _this_ in a while...”

Rocket began fondling his quickly hardening organ. It was only up to about half-mast, but already into the double-digits in length, and too thick for Rocket to wrap both hands around. He hopped up onto Quill's bed, grinning and still stroking himself as he licked his lips. A few more strokes was all it took for Rocket to bring himself to his full, frighteningly huge size. Thirteen thick inches of humanoid cock stood rigid, and pressed against the raccoon's chest.

Rocket glanced towards the door once more, then glanced back down towards the bulbous tip, opened as wide as he could, and took the head into his own maw.

Despite the overwhelming thickness and size of the organ, Rocket accepted it as if it were no problem. He expertly swirled his tongue around, and massaged the flesh with insides of his mouth. As much as he enjoyed having Peter beg to suck his cock, he wasn't ashamed to admit that he was _much_ better at it than the human was.

_I need to train Quill better, I forgot how good this feels when it's done right..._

Obviously, Rocket couldn't say anything with the massive shaft blocking his mouth, but he made the mental note as he continued his self-service.

Inch-after-inch passed his lips, despite his body size, Rocket fed himself his own length without issue, already letting half of it slip into the wet cavern. He was mere moments from reaching the point of no return, when he caught the silhouette of a person appear from the hallway.

“R-Rocket...?”

After pausing for just a moment to confirm who it was, he pulled off of his member with a loud slurping noise, “About fuckin' time, Quill!” Rocket didn't bother to cover up, rather spreading his legs even more to give Peter an unobstructed view of his nethers, knowing just how inferior it made the human feel. “I need to put a tracker on you or something. That way, I'll know exactly where you are, anytime I need to use your throat as a cocksleeve.”

Peter did his best to not look at the over-endowed raccoon sitting on his bed, and ignore the scent of Rocket's musk in the air, “W-What were you even doing, you stupid raccoon?” It was an obvious question, but Peter couldn't really think of anything else to say, and he knew if he let the conversation idle, Rocket would find some reason to take him right then-and-there, and he didn't want to have to clean a gallon of the raccoon's semen out of his mattress... again...

“It's called _auto-fellatio_ , Quill. Not that I should expect you to know anything about it, you actually need a dick to be able to do it, that glorified pimple between your legs won't work.”

“First off, I actually have a normal-sized dick, I'm not some freak walking about with a third leg, like you! Secondly, it's just flexibility! Anyone can suck themselves off, if they really try.”

Rocket smirked. The gears in his head began working on something, and the expression on his face was a complete toothy grin by the time he spoke, “Alright then, _Mr. Flexible_ , you do it.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me. Do it, suck yourself. If you actually can, I'll let you be in charge all next week.”

The offer intrigued Peter, but at the same time, it didn't quite feel right, “I'm already _in charge_ Rocket. I'm the ship's captain. You're just the team's mascot that we keep around to translate for Groot.”

Rocket didn't respond to the insult, the grin still present as he persisted, “You know what I mean, Quill. Fuck my face, fuck my ass, even make me call you _sir_... You get to be the dom in our relationship, all next week. All you have to do is reach that little nub of yours with your mouth.

Peter had honestly never even tried, but this opportunity seemed too good to pass up, the human was almost salivating at the chance to put the smaller male in his place, especially after what he'd gone through a few days ago. Also, with the rest of the crew returning in a few hours, teaching Rocket some humility seemed like the perfect plan.

“But!” Rocket intentionally let Peter consider the idea before continuing on, “If you can't do it, then you belong to me! Even more than you already do... heh..”

Peter shuddered a little bit at the thought of giving Rocket even more _dominance_ than he already had, but as Rocket already said, all he had to do was _graze_ his dick with his tongue.

_Seems easy enough..._

“Alright, deal!”

Peter didn't waste any time, he stripped down and hopped onto the bed, ready to start, garnering a chuckle from Rocket as he stepped aside.

“What was _that_ for, chuckles?”

Rocket forced his expression back to normal, “Nothing. It just makes me laugh whenever I think back to how you thought that little toothpick of yours was bigger than my _cannon_ , Hah!” Rocket motioned to his still half-hard organ that hung down under its own weight, long enough to knock against his knees.

Rolling his eyes, Peter turned back to his task at hand. He spread his legs, and took a deep breath, and started. Trying his best to curl his body as far as it could go.

His attempt continued on for about three more minutes, and did not result in him getting anywhere near his organ before he uncurled himself. Breathing heavily, he took a second to think, then shifted around on the bed trying instead to lie on his back and roll into it.

“Nnngh... Come on...”

Peter strained himself, grunting and moaning as he tried his best, but upon catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he realized how embarrassingly bad he was failing, and was fairly surprised that he couldn't hear Rocket laughing uncontrollably at the pathetic attempt.

For the next 20 minutes, Peter tried hanging off of the bed, using the wall as leverage, even uncomfortable stretching of the soft flesh, but never came close to reaching his objective eventually collapsed into a heap on the ground.

“You done yet?”

Peter's eyes shifted over to the door to see Rocket walking back into the room.

“Huh...? When did you leave, you could have missed it...”

“Tch, I left back when you first started... There was no way you were going to pull it off, and I had to go get the _stuff_ ready...” The raccoon grinned as he held up what looked to be a small tool bag.

“What?! B-But, I'm not done yet! I'm still trying, I almost got it!” Peter knew he didn't _almost have it_ , but he definitely did not want to concede to Rocket.

“HAH! Fine, take as long as you want, but fair warning... The longer you make me wait, the _harder_ I'm gonna be on you.”

Even though Rocket wasn't particularly trying to be intimidating, his words carried more than enough dread to make Peter contemplate if he was actually able to do this. Reluctantly, he ultimately decided that it was futile.

“Alright... Y-You win...”

His voice was almost silent, if Rocket's sense of hearing wasn't heightened, he likely wouldn't have even caught it, but the evil expression that was appearing on his face made it clear to Peter that he probably just made a huge mistake.

“Well then, I guess it's time for me to claim my _property_!”

Rocket walked over to Peter, still unmoved from his position flat on the on floor. He dropped the bag on the ground, and started pulling several objects from it, none of which looked like something that Peter wanted to see.

“First, your collar.”

Rocket pulled a metal ring from the bag, revealing it to the human.

“What?!? Collar?! What are you talking about?!”

Rocket opened up the collar, adjusting the size of it so it would fit around his captain's neck, “I told you Quill! You literally belong to me! My property! You're going to be my literal _pet_ all week!” He spat the words out as he clamped the metal around Peter's neck.

Next out of the bag were two shackles that Rocket placed on Peter's wrists, but the last item is the one that made Peter worry a little. It looked almost like a shot glass, except it clearly had some circuitry in it, and much wider, probably even a bit thicker than his wrist.

“Rocket, what is that...?”

Rocket only smirked as he stepped around to Peter's backside, he leaned over him, holding the object in the exact spot that Peter was fearing. “This...? It's your _tail_ , Quill.”

With that statement, he squeezed in the open end of the device, compressing it down to a blunt point, which he inserted into the man's ass, forcing it in about an inch or two.

“Ah! Fuck! A little warning, Rocket!?!”

“HAHA! As if you didn't see that coming, Starbitch! Besides it was lubed up, and I know for a fact that you can take MUCH bigger than that!” Rocket then did something to the device, instantly causing the blunt tip of the object that had been inserted into Peter to open back up, stretching his ass along with it, holding Peter's sphincter gaping wide.

“AH! FUCK!”

Rocket walked back over to his bag, “Jeez, Quill... You're even more of whiny bitch than you were before.” He leaned over and pulled the last object out of the bag, a small remote control. With the press of a button, a small light appeared on the wrist and neck shackles.

“Here's how it works, Starbitch. The collar is tethered to the remote, like a leash. Allow me to demonstrate...”

Rocket sharply tugged the remote backwards, in-turn causing Quill to stumble forward in the same direction as the remote moved, slamming face-first onto the ground.

** THUD **

“Oof!”

Rocket chuckled as he watched Quill climb back to his feet, “Hehe... Moving on, the wrist bands create a frictionless field around your hands.

Peter hadn't even fully recovered from the faceplant a moment ago, but a look of confusion still started to appear, “What? My hands? Why?”

“Pets don't have hands, Quill! You want to carry something? You use your mouth!”

Peter experimented the effect by reaching out to grab a nearby shirt from the floor, finding that he couldn't grip it at all.

“Heh, don't worry Quill, I adjusted them so you can use your palms to steady yourself... Just in case I want you on _all fours_ , heh...”

Peter began to stand up slowly, doing his best to not disturb the metal mass lodged in his ass, but after a moment, collapsed back down to his hands and knees, the pressure from the stretching that his sphincter was enduring seeming to be too much for him.

“Finally, the thing up your tight little ass is—”

“I don't _-ah-_ care why you shoved the wide end of a giant shot glass into me, Rocket...” Peter interrupted, not particularly interested in hearing about the specifics of the weird object, especially since it blocked the entrance anyway

“Heh, suit yourself...” Rocket turned towards the other side of the room, tossing Peter's belongings aside, seemingly searching for something.

Peter watched closely as Rocket rummaged through his stuff, “Hey careful! Some of that stuff is collectible!”

Rocket pushed a shoebox aside, and he grinned upon finding what he was looking for. “Hah! This will work!” Rocket reached into the pile of items, and pulled out a bowl.

“What? My popcorn bowl? Why do you—”

Peter cut his question short as Rocket turned around. In one hand was the large bowl that he just found, but in his other hand, he was stroking his erection back to life. The organ had already re-risen a decent amount, and extended close to a foot from the small body it was attached to.

“You interrupted me earlier, Quill.”

“So, I take it you're gonna fuck my throat as punishment...?” At Peter's current position, Rocket's cockhead was more-or-less level with his face, and as much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, he didn't _dislike_ being dominated by the smaller male. He leaned forward, ready to try and take the thick glans in his mouth, when it quickly escaped the reach of his lips.

“HA! No way, Quill! For as much of a cumslut as you are, you give fuckin' terrible blowjobs!” He leaned against the side of the bed, brought the organ upright, against his chest just as it was before Peter walked into the room. Looking the human directly in the eye, he took a few laps at the tip of the rigid flesh.

“Your punishment, Quill... Is that you _don't_ get your new favorite toy! Don't think I didn't see how much you enjoyed it last time!”

Peter was at a loss for words, he couldn't deny that last time Rocket fucked his face, it definitely turned him on, and he didn't know how he felt about Rocket doing the exact opposite this time. At least until Rocket began _going to work_.

“I-I don't...” Peter began trying to deny that Rocket's actions were affecting him, but as he saw the tip began to disappear into that small muzzle, he soon realized that it was **definitely** affecting him, and in a major way.

“Ho—ly... How are you even...”

Peter stayed there simply in awe, mouth agape, just watching the giant shaft slide in and out of Rocket's maw, not even realizing that his hand had slipped towards his own need as he watched. He attempted to grip himself, forgetting about the wristbands effective preventing him from even touching himself.

Rocket didn't let Peter's unsuccessful masturbation go unnoticed, he pulled his head off his length, just enough to voice the quick observation.

“Heh, having a little trouble...? I know if mine was that small, I'd probably have trouble finding it too.” As soon as the last word left his lips he fed the cock head back into his own warm maw, very much enjoying the pleasure he was providing himself.

Peter ignored Rocket's comment, and turned his head away from the display that the raccoon was putting on for him, determined to not let the smaller male know how much he was being affected by it.

“W-Whatever, Rocket...” He stood up, and turned towards the door, “Well, let me know when you're done, I'm getting something to eat.” The human didn't even get a full step away before he felt the resistance against his neck, and immediately remembered the collar affixed to his neck.

Rocket pulled his head back up, letting his immense length pop out of his mouth with a slurping noise. “Heh, don't expect to _-ngh-_ have much luck walking away, Quill... But, if you're hungry, I got a nice big meal for you, right _-nnnngh-_ h-here!”

Even without providing the oral pleasure to himself, Rocket's long strokes with his paws did not slow down. The shaft was visibly throbbing, and if his slightly broken speech and labored breathing were any indication, Rocket was very close to orgasm.

He quickly grabbed the bowl that he had found earlier, and set it on the bed. With no time to waste, he stood over it, still pumping himself powerfully as he aimed his tool downward, and as if on command, he let loose, cumming hard.

“AH! FUCK YEAH! HOPE YOU'RE HUNGRY QUILL!”

It was as if the thick blasts that Rocket was unloading were too powerful for even Rocket himself to control, the first thick white rope missed the bowl completely, instead leaving a warm white streak across Peter's mattress, followed by another, and then another, until if became abundantly clear that Rocket was simply trying to douse the bed in his juices.

“Dammit, Rocket! You know how long it took to get my bed clean after last time!?”

“Shut it, _Sperm Lord_... You need to get used to sleeping in a puddle of my cum anyway...”

Around 30 seconds, and about 5 heavy bursts of raccoon cum later, with Peter's bed thoroughly soaked, Rocket finally moved on to the bowl, the remainder of his orgasm still voluminous enough to fill the large bowl well past full, causing even more of the substance to spill onto the bed.

“Oh, fuck... S-shit... I'm way too fuckin' good at that...”

The massive orgasm finally at an end, Rocket finally released his grasp on his softening organ, letting it flop lewdly between his legs, still long enough to bounce off of his knees as it hung limply. He grabbed the overflowing bowl, and holding it surprisingly steady for as full as it was, placed it on the floor, “Dinner's served. Eat up, I worked _hard_ on it, hehe...”

Peter could do little more than stare at the large bowl, and the thick fluid that filled it, “Y-You want me to...” He couldn't even finish the question, knowing what the answer was, he couldn't bring himself to request the confirmation from Rocket, not that it stopped the raccoon from restating himself.

“I said, _EAT UP, QUILL_. I'm not repeating myself again.” There was a definite tone of intimidation in Rocket's voice, it was definitely a command, and with the control that the smaller male currently had over him, Peter had little option but to obey.

The bowl rested on the floor directly in front of where Rocket was seated on the bed. Peter considered for a moment how he would even be able to do it, since he still had no real use of his hands. It dawned on him after a few seconds exactly what Rocket expected him to do. He leaned in, lowering his head towards the bowl, catching a quick glance of the evil grin on the raccoon's face as he moved closer and closer to the bowl, until finally getting in close enough to extend his tongue and lap up a bit of the substance.

“Ugh... Rocket, how much do I have to—MMPPPPLLBB!”

Rocket didn't seem too interested in letting him finish his question, he didn't hesitate to press his foot against the back of Peter's head, and push down roughly.

“HAHA! Really _DIG IN_ , Quill!

With Rocket's foot firmly holding him down, Peter's entire face was submerged in the thick cream.

“If I were you, I'd start swallowing. Don't expect me to let you up any time soon, puppy.”

Peter couldn't speak, and couldn't breathe, and with the equipment that Rocket had put on him, he couldn't even really struggle his way out of it. With no other discourse, he took Rocket's suggestion, and just began swallowing huge gulps of the raccoon semen, doing all he could to lessen the volume of liquid in the bowl that was currently impeding his breathing.

** GULP GULP GULP **

Mouthful after mouthful was consumed as quickly as humanly possible, there had to be over a gallon of it in the large bowl, but Peter didn't have time to even think about it, as he was more concerned with being able to inhale oxygen again as quick as possible.

** GULP GULP GAAAAAAASP **

With another swallow, the corners of Peter's mouth were finally above the surface of the warm, thick, liquid, and he found himself able to finally take in some air.

“Heh...” Rocket, seemingly satisfied with his pet's progress, let his foot slid off of his head, and Peter wasted no time in pulling his head up and taking several heavy breaths. “Don't worry Quill, you can finish later, hehe...”

“Rocket! You psycho! Are you trying to kill me?!”

“Don't be such a bitch, Quill! The _mighty Starlord_ can take on all sorts or armies and interdimensional monsters, but thought he was gonna die in a bowl of cum? HAHA! That's priceless!”

Peter tried wiping some of the viscous fluid away from his eyes, but found that the shackles around his wrists prevented even that, garnering yet another chuckle from Rocket.

“Don't even pretend that you didn't like that either, you're hard as a rock.”

Peter looked genuinely surprised at Rocket's words, he actually had to glance down to get a look for himself, “What? I...” He hadn't even realized. But he was fully erect, even after the rough treatment, possibly even _because_ of it.

“Wanna cum, don'tcha Quill?”

Peter definitely did not want to admit how horny he was, especially to the smug raccoon that was smirking at him, but somehow the realization of how much he needed to get off was making it even worse on him. The huge flaccid cock between the raccoon's furry legs, the taste of cum that still lingered on his tongue, the feeling of it oozing down his face, the overwhelming scent of Rocket's musk that he would _never_ be able to get out of the room, every one of his senses was being ravaged, and he couldn't pass up the opportunity. He dropped his head and spoke.

“Y-Yes... Please, Rocket.”

“Well! Too bad! I ain't helping with that!”

Peter whipped his head back up, a pleading look on his face, “What!? But! I-I can't!” He held up his hands motioning towards the shackles that more-or-less made his hands useless.

“Well, you could try sucking yourself off again, that worked great, heh... Or, you could do what pets usually do when they're horny.”

_What pets usually do...?_

Peter didn't have to think about it for long, he knew it was demeaning, but he knew it was also the only way that he was going to feel release. He reluctantly moved towards the bed, and doing his best to hold steady, he slowly started grinding himself against the bed, hoping that it would be enough to get him over the edge.

“Oh my God! Are you actually humping the bed?! HAHA! I knew you were a cumslut, but I never knew you were such a pervert too!”

Peter didn't bother responding, he was too busy trying to force himself against the soft surface, though not having much luck. It was close, but try as he might, he knew he wasn't going to reach orgasm, at least until his thigh brushed against Rocket's leg... Peter paused for a moment, the smaller male's fur against his skin actually felt even better than the soft bed. He wasn't sure what kind of reaction he would get, but he was beyond worrying at that point, in a swift motion, he adjusted his position, and with his five rock hard inches pressed against Rocket's leg, he continued his hip thrusts, literally humping the raccoon's leg.

“The fuck Quill? Are you actually trying to fuck my leg? You're really taking to this _pet_ thing, aren't you?”

Peter didn't bother to answer, all that mattered was that he was close to orgasm, and Rocket didn't seem to object, or at least he hadn't bothered to move. Hesitantly, he picked up speed, moving his hips quicker with every passing moment.

“Hnngh... Hnn... Nggghhh...”

It was becoming too much for the human to handle as he let out the small moans.

“Wow, the puppy whining too? Quill you are fuckin' great at being a pet! I might just keep you like this for more than the week, since you like it so much!”

As much as Peter knew he should have been objecting to that, the only sounds that he could manage were more pathetic whimpering as he desperately humped against the smaller creature. He knew he was right on the edge, but he just couldn't quite finish.

“Haah... Hnnnn—ahhh... Ngh...”

“HAHA! Keep going Quill! Those little whines are priceless! Not to mention, feeling that tiny prick of yours struggling to cum is hilarious! It's fine though, Quill! We got allllll week! By the end of this, I'll have you nice and trained to been my perfect little cocksucking bitch, even more than you are now. So, get comfortable down there, _Starwhore!”_

That's when the pang of pleasure shot through him. He didn't know if it was the grinding against Rocket that set him off, or if it was Rocket's relentless dirty talk, but it was nearly simultaneous.

“NGGGAAAHHHH!”

A couple small strings of sperm squirted forth onto the fur of Rocket's leg, an average orgasm for the human, but both males knew that it was less-than-nothing compared to what Rocket could produce.

“Really _impressive_ there, Quill...” Rocket's words reeked of sarcasm, “You humped my leg for a few minutes, then came the tiniest load I've ever seen... But, at least you did one thing right...”

Peter, still trying to recover from his climax managed to pull his head up to meet Rocket's gaze. Upon feeling the raccoon's mischievous glare on him, he felt a shiver run through him. He knew that whatever Rocket had to say couldn't possibly work out well for him.

“All that pathetic whining of yours proved that you know who your master is... That kinda got me going again... And since you've been such a good bitch, you can help out this time...”

Peter lowered his gaze slowly down Rocket's torso, not wanting to believe Rocket's words. He had _just_ watched the raccoon unload what had to be _gallons_ of cum, no more than ten minutes ago, he couldn't possibly be ready to go again so soon...

“No way...”

Lo-and-behold, the massive flesh spire was indeed already back up to half-mast, close to a foot long, just as intimidating a sight as it ever was.

“Good thing too! I've been itchin' to try this stuff out, heh...” Rocket hopped off of the bed and walked towards Peter's backside, making sure to run his hand over the metal object lodged in the human's rear.

Peter was still a bit too flustered to ask out loud, but the look on his face made his thoughts obvious, _What's so special about that...? He can't fuck me through a metal barrier, can he...?_

With the evil smirk on his face curling to look even more sinister, Rocket took a final step toward where he had left his bag, and pulled out what looked to be a remote, clearly the controller for the device that was inhabiting Peter's behind. Or at least, it seemed that way at first glance. Upon getting a clearer look, it definitely had too many keys to be a standard remote, and then when Rocket started tapping the keys of it, as if he were entering coordinates or something, the human's curiosity piqued.

“W-What the hell are you doing...?”

“Heh, bet you wish you hadn't interrupted when I tried to explain earlier.”

Rocket offered no answer to the other male's question, leaving Peter wondering, as well as a bit worried about what the raccoon had planned. Rocket had already shown how devious he could be, and there was no doubt that he had something in-mind that would not go well for Peter.

** klik klik **

“Aha! Perfect!”

With those last few key taps, Rocket's satisfaction was clear. A red light appeared on the device, and though the human couldn't see from his point of view, the same red LED also lit up on both the collar and supposed _vibrator_ as well.

Peter remained still for a a few moments, expecting something terrifying and dramatic to happen, “Uh... Are we waiting for something...?

As if spurred on by Peter's question, Rocket dropped the remote to the floor, and spun around to face Quill, his angry erection now appearing to be back to full-mast and then some. Pre dripped from the tip, almost as if it were calling out for the human to get to work, and start tongue-polishing that bulbous head.

As it were, Rocket had a similar idea in-mind. “Yeah! Waiting on you to open fuckin' wide!” With a couple short steps toward his pet, Rocket grabbed the collar and roughly tugged down, getting him into position on all-fours, with his face level with Rocket's pride. When the raccoon dick forced its way past Peter's lips, it met no resistance from the human.

“That's right! Take it Starslut! Found a way to turn you into one of the galaxy's best cock suckers!”

Peter did his best to open as wide as possible, he knew exactly how much punishment that his throat was about to take from Rocket's monster, and he didn't know if he could handle it.

Rocket's first thrust managed to get the head, and maybe an inch of the shaft past Peter's lips, the girth of the thing was just too overwhelming. Rocket pulled back slightly, just enough to be able to thrust back in, but just as he was about to, he paused, leaned in look Peter in the eye, and spoke calmly, in a very commanding, maybe even somewhat of a threatening tone.

“I let you off the hook last time we did this, Quill. Don't expect that again. I don't care if I have to dislocate your jaw to do it, you are my personal cock sleeve, and I'm gonna treat you like one!”

Peter couldn't really object. With his mouth filled as much as it was, the most he could manage was a few muffled groans, not that Rocket planned to give him any time to object anyway, a second after his statement, he thrust back in, with a force that belied his diminutive stature.

“Ngh... Yeah keep that throat nice and relaxed...”

Peter did just as Rocket said, not having a lot of say in the matter. Frankly though, despite the raccoon's rough handling of the human, Peter couldn't deny that the domination that he was being subjected to was very much a turn-on for him.

Rocket kept pressing in, not thrusting, but just gradually feeding his shaft into the human's maw. It didn't take long for the large head to start forcing it's way past the barrier into his throat, and once Rocket felt that threshold being breached, he grabbed a tuft of the human's hair in each paw, and gave a sharp thrust inward.

“MMMMMPPPNNGH!”

Rocket was further past Peter's lips than he had ever managed before. Around half the cock had disappeared into that wet cave, and somehow Peter was still accepting more of it. However, just as the thought swirled though his mind, it was quickly pushed out, with an even more puzzling feeling...

_Wait... Why do I feel something against my ass...?_

At first he had shrugged it off, since he did have a device stretching his hole wide enough to drive a truck through, but this was definitely something else. Something very big, and very warm, was starting to spear into him, and he definitely felt a jet of what really felt like pre-cum.

_WHAT THE HELL!?! IS THAT HIS...?_

Rocket was quick to speak, answering Peter's question as if he could read his mind.

“Yep! That's my dick Quill! Fuckin' your throat and ass at the same time, _Slutlord_!” Rocket emphasized his comment with a particularly sharp jab, getting a few more inches in.

“You see, that _-nnngh-_ collar I got on you is actually a mini-wormhole generator, and I got it projecting a portal right at the base of your throat, so when my cock breaches your throat it goes through the wormhole comes out through the distortion egress device, which is that thing I got shoved in your butt.”

Peter didn't even know if he could wrap his head around the concept of having a wormhole literally in his throat, but it's not like he could argue, Rocket was clearly fucking his face, yet he could feel that massive pole tearing into his ass at the same time. Sensation wracked his body as he was essentially getting spit-roasted, only with the same dick at both ends.

“Ah! Fuck yeah! Told you I was gonna get ALL THE WAY in you, Quill! You were fuckin' _born_ to be nothing more than my property!”

Rocket got deeper and deeper into that throat, and subsequently deeper and deeper into Peter's ass. It seemed each thrust resulted in another copious pump of pre coating that unbearably tight, passage, slicking it more am more, in-turn allowing the each thrust to get just slightly deeper than the last. Until finally, Peter felt it.

** PAP **

_The hell...?_

The feeling of two heavy warm, tennis ball-sized masses striking him in the chin. Rocket's testicles were bumping into his face, meaning that the raccoon actually did get all thirteen inches of jaw-stretching shaft past his lips.

“Heh, damn right...” Rocket, clearly with a feeling of triumph at accomplishing his goal, made a couple more short jabs just firming himself in place, and then just held himself in. The raccoon took a moment to just glance at the human, and admire the sheer degree of domination that he had over his supposed _leader_. The look of pure contentment on the human's face that could very obviously be seen was a clear indication that being Rocket's pet was unquestionably what Peter wanted.

“Alright, enough of this bullshit... You better be ready for a ride, Quill!”

Rocket pulled back, and then started up as if he were a jackhammer. He pounded into Peter's mouth at a faster pace than the human even thought was possible. He was only going back-and-forth a few inches at a time, but with an amount of power that really indicated how much strength was packed into Rocket's body. If it wasn't for the soft fur, he was sure that Rocket's rock-hard midsection smashing against his face would have broken his nose.

Still, Peter only found himself enjoying the situation more and more as Rocket continued to violate him. Rocket's increased tempo only intensified the pleasure that Peter was receiving, as the giant cock obliterated his prostate on every single thrust.

“FUCK! NO WAY I'M GIVING HIS UP IN A WEEK! I'M KEEPIN' YOU LIKE THIS, QUILL! DON'T EVEN TRY TO ARGUE!”

Peter only partially heard the raccoon's declaration, the power of Rocket's assault inside of him was overwhelming all of his senses. Though with the state of mind that he was currently in, he very likely would have agreed without giving it a second thought.

Each of Rocket's paws made their way into Peter's hair, gripping a tuft and using the leverage to fuck even harder and faster into Peter's increasingly receptive body. Rocket snickered as he considered the possibility that he might actually leave a bruise on the human's face, just from how hard and heavily his balls were smashing against Peter's chin.

Right on cue with the faster speed, Peter's body shivered with pleasure as he felt the most intense orgasm of his life tear through him. Without his cock even being touched, it lurched up, flopping up against his belly as he came for the second time. Dribbles of cum splattered onto the human's front, and the floor below.

From Rocket's vantage point, he couldn't see the underside of Peter's body, nor was any of the meager load visible to him, but the familiar contractions that he was feeling around his dick were telling enough for him to know that his pet just reached another climax. “HA! Got you to cum again! Don't worry, bitch! I'm right behind you! And don't expect this load to be any smaller, just because I came earlier!”

Rocket was feeling the incredible tightness of both Peter's throat and his ass, across every inch of his need, and even though he had felt both before, feeling them at the same time was like an entirely new sensation for him. He had held back as much as he could but with the human already having found release, it was only becoming more difficult to keep himself in check.

As much as he wanted to experience Peter's insides for hours on-end, he knew he was about to pop.

“GNNNNGH! Y-You better be rea—dy, Qu _-ahh-_ ill...”

It was almost instant, Rocket's rhythm dropped until he was nearly holding still inside of his bitch, and a moment later, it was as if the floodgates had opened.

Peter's eyes went wide as he felt a very fast growing pressure in his gut. Though he had felt Rocket unloading before, the sensation of a _fire hose_ going off inside of him wasn't something he was quite used to yet. In the moment, he felt so full, he almost expected a visible swell in his gut, thankfully that didn't seem to be the case, but with as big as Rocket's loads were, he didn't know for how long that would be true.

Peter's ejaculations were generally a couple seconds, if that, long enough to spurt out one or two quick strings of cum. Rocket's eruptions however, were an entirely different story. Fifteen, twenty, twenty-five seconds in, and the torrent of semen wasn't slowing down, if anything it was _gaining_ intensity.

It was only sheer luck that prevented Peter from being filled beyond concealable level. The slickness from the ridiculous amounts of fluid that Rocket was expelling finally got to the device.. It, and consequently, near 8 inches of oversized cock, slipped out of Peter's hole, letting loose a wave of his seed, to splatter across Peter's back and ass as it did.

“Ah! Fuck...”

No longer being lodged inside that tight passage didn't seem to deter Rocket much, the flow of cum didn't slow, Rocket simply backed himself out from Peter's face, until the tip was pulled from the human's throat, and once again rested on his tongue.

“Nnngh.... Guess your mouth's gonna have to do, Quill.”

With that, Rocket quickly tapped a button on the remote assumedly turning off the wormhole, and then right away, proceeded with his thrusting, though not able to get quite as deep as before.

** GULP GULP **

Without the portal in Peter's throat anymore, Peter suddenly found himself forced to swallow the still heavily flowing load that Rocket was now depositing directly down his throat.

“Nngh... Yeah... Fuck yeah, Quill... Drink it allllllll down...”

Rocket's energy level finally seemed to be waning, and Peter hoped that the orgasm would follow suit. The human already felt more full than he had ever been in his life, and with the plum-sized cockhead lodged in his throat, he couldn't do much but accept every bit of it that Rocket was feeding him.

“Hehe, don't worry, Quill. That's almost all of it... Just one last bit...”

With a fistful of dark hair still gripped in each of his pas, Rocket gave a sharp tug, popping his thick glans out of the tight airway, and out past Peter's lips, just in time for the final few remnants of Rocket's titanic load to splash and splatter across Peter's face.

“Aggh! R-Rocket!”

Without the iron-hard thick pipe shoved down this throat, Peter was finally able to move his head, after near 15 minutes of being able to see nothing but raccoon midsection. He jerked his head from side-to-side, in largely futile efforts to avoid letting his face get completely masked by Rocket's discharge. Unfortunately for the human, that _last bit_ that Rocket mentioned was more than enough to cover his entire face in oozing white.

“Oh, fuck... That was great...” With a few steps backward, Rocket stumbled down into a sitting position against the wall. Legs spread wide, with softening cock limply splayed out in between them, still glistening and dripping after the tremendous load.

Peter remained in place on his hands and knees, still coughing up residual sperm, and struggling to catch his breath.

“ _COUGH COUGH!_ Dammit! Rocket, you could have killed me!” He reached a hand up to wipe the slime from his face, forgetting about the bands around his wrists, “Huh!? Fuck! I can't even wipe this shit off my face!?”

“You look better like that anyway, Quill.” Rocket's voice had a bit of a fading tone to it, most likely indicative that the post-orgasm exhaustion was already beginning to set in. Not really surprising, following two orgasms of _that_ magnitude. “Now, get over here and clean me off...”

“Clean you off?! Fuck off—AAAACK!”

Rocket reminded Peter that he didn't really have a choice in the matter with a quick tug of the collar's remote pulling him forward, and causing him to fall flat on his front, with his face an inch-or-so away from the flaccid member.

“Ah…  This week is gonna be a _LOT_ of fun, Quill.” Rocket chuckled mischievously as he grabbed this still half-full bowl that he had unloaded into earlier, and placed it on the floor, near where Peter’s head had landed, “I need to remember to keep your bowl filled, you’re getting three meals a day, and I expect you to lick the bowl clean from now on!”

“Wh-Wha...Wait… You’re gonna let me have real food right…?” Rocket glanced down at Peter’s face, savoring the look of worry on the human’s face.

“Heh, We’ll see. It depends on how well you perform at your _other tasks_ …”

Peter shuddered a little at Rocket’s inflection on those last words. He didn’t know what the raccoon had planned, and he wasn’t even sure that he wanted to. He’d only been a victim of the wager for around an hour, and already, he regretted making it.

“Let’s see, in addition to being a cumrag…  You’ll be my personal footstool, workbench, stepladder…  Hehe… You realize that if I stand on your shoulders, my cock will be dangling all over your face. Bet you’d really enjoy that, wouldn’t you?”

The image of the scenario flashed in Peter’s mind, “N-NO! Of course I wouldn’t…”

The smirk on Rocket’s face only grew, “HA! Yeah right! Even if you _could’ve_ won the bet, you’d have lost on purpose anyway! Admit it, Quill… You just _LOVE_ being treated like the little bitch that you are!

“That’s ridiculous, Rocket!” Even as he spoke the words, he wasn’t sure if he even believed it himself. Just being forced to guzzle down Rocket’s cum got him so hard that he resorted to humping Rocket’s leg to get himself off.

“Come on…  Be a _good boy_ Quill. Admit how much you’d love to be my permanent pet slut, and I _might_ let you cum _once_ this week…”

Rocket kept his stare on Peter’s face, nearly expecting to the human to completely submit to him. Though, still unwilling to consider the concept, Peter just turned his face away, resulting in Rocket chuckling again at the human’s clear embarrassment.

“Heh, whatever…  You’ll be begging to stay my bitch before the week is over.” Right as he said that, it seemed the expected post-orgasm exhaustion was becoming too much for the raccoon to resist any longer. Rocket stretched out his arms as he let out a yawn. “I'm gonna _-yaaaaawn-_ nap for a bit. You better get that tongue in motion cleaning up all this cum. I expect to be sparkling clean by the time I wake up. Either that, or I may have to _punish you_ again, puppy boy.”

With the final threatening words, Rocket tilted his head back and began to relax, no doubt slipping to sleep very soon thereafter.

Knowing that with his hands in such a useless state, Peter wouldn't be able to use, or even grab the remote to try and free himself. So, rather than tempt fate and possibly be subject to another _punishment_ from his supposed _master_ , he simply obeyed the command, and began dutifully lapping at the cum-covered shaft and any other part of Rocket's body that had been caught in the deluge of semen that had been unleashed.

~~~~~~

…

“Peter...?”

Peter's eyed cracked open just a bit, barely wide enough to make out shapes, but just wide enough for Peter to see that someone was standing in his doorway. A few seconds later, Peter's brain caught up, and his pupils sank.

“G-Gamora!?!”

She stood at the door with a bit of a puzzled look on her face, “Uhh... We just got back from the mission, and uh... Any particular reason you were licking Rocket's toes, with a giant grin on your face, while you were sleeping naked on the floor at his feet...?”

“I-I CAN EXPLAIN! IT WA—MMMPHHHH!”

Peter didn't really know what he was going to say, but he didn't have a chance to anyway, as soon as he began, Rocket's foot was shoved against his mouth, stopping him from speaking.

Gamora's eyes turned towards Rocket, apparently also now wide awake, and with a sly smile on his face, he simply waved off her questions.

“He lost a bet.”

There was a moment of silence as Gamora considered the explanation. Choosing to not address the soaked bed, cum-stains all over Peter's body, and strange equipment that he had on, in lieu of any clothing whatsoever, she tossed her hands in the air dismissively.

“Well, he looks happy enough, so... Whatever...”

Gamora walked out of sight, and a moment later, Rocket moved his foot, allowing the human to speak again.

“Hey, Rocket, why did you—”

Peter cut himself short as he noticed that Rocket was pointing at something. Upon closer inspection, it looked to be a small cum stain on Rocket's thigh.

“Quill, I told you what would happen if I wasn't _sparkling clean_ by the time I woke up, didn't I?”

Peter's mind flashed back to before he fell asleep, and it rang in his mind that Rocket mentioned something about _punishing him_ again, and before Peter could even attempt to answer the question, he felt a sinking feeling in his gut as he noticed Rocket's cock beginning to once again thicken and extend.

An odd mix of horror and excitement hit Peter as he watched that evil smile form on Rocket's face.

“Let's see if I can get off _three times_ today, Quill.”

 


End file.
